The curse of the pearl
by ade5kira
Summary: What happens when a client asks the retrival agents to find a lost pearl on a beach, especially when that pearl is a TINY one? Will they succeed in finding it among the grains of sand? ONESHOT told from Ginji's POV. No pairings!


**Just a random oneshot I came up with. Hope you guys enjoy it. Review! Haha. And my fellow author, snow-angel-anna has come up with a KazukiOC story, so be sure to check it out when she first posts.**

**The curse of the pearl**

I looked up at Hevn, blinking in surprise. There was a moment of stunned silence before I heard a growl errupting from Ban's throat.

"_Are you out of your bloody mind? What kind of a stupid job is this?! We're not doing this."_ Ban yelled, and I nodded my head in agreement. Finding a _puny_ pearl on a _long_ stretch of beach. Even I wasn't stupid enough to do that._ "The GetBackers don't handle such puny jobs. Let the small fry handle it." _Ban continued, casting a snide look at Shido as he spoke.

My shoulders slumped and I heaved a small sigh. Why couldn't Ban and Shido just get along? They fought every waking moment they spent together. I remembered the one time I was at the hospital, having fallen off the roof chasing a riceball, and when everyone came to visit me, they ended up fighting, and I got knocked out the window for trying to stop them.

_"Let me continue..." _Hevn said with a small smile. _"The client is willing to offer 2 million yen...PER person." _My ears pricked up at this. 2 million yen. I drooled with the thought of what two million yen could get me. Sushi for the rest of my life. In fact, not just sushi. Lobster, abalone. We would be set for life!

_"Ban-chaaaaaaan..." _I whined, clinging on to Ban's hand and looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, shaking me off his hand. _"I don't need you to tell me, Gin...Hevn, count us in!"_

_"Yea! You guys are going too?" _Natsumi exclaimed gleefully. _"Master and I are closing the shop for today, so we're going too!" _I looked at Paul in surprise, and he nodded his head. _"Two million yen...why not?"_

_**Hours later...**_

I flopped down onto the sand tiredly, and rubbed my tummy as my stomach growled. We had searched since before lunchtime, and even now as the sun was setting, we hadn't found anything similar to a pearl. Just then, I saw something crawling past, and I pounced on it, but it had skittered away too quickly, and I landed on my nose, effectively getting a nosebleed. I wiped the blood from my nose and pounced on the hermit crab again, and this time, there was a metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I ran a finger over my stinging lips tentatively, and saw that I was bleeding.

I ran towards Ban, tearing quickly. Then, I spotted a larger crab. I bent low and grabbed it quickly, but the crab could fight back! It clamped its pincers down around my index finger, and I dropped it with a yell, bringing my injured finger to my mouth and sucking on it.

Ban, Kazuki, Shido, Natsumi and Himiko ran towards me to see what the problem was, and then sighed with exasperation when they saw me sucking on my finger. I felt a sudden pain as Ban brought his fist into contact with my head. _"You dolt! Stop getting side-tracked!"_

I nodded, then began walking away from them sadly. Ban was so mean sometimes. Was it my fault that I was getting hungry? Then, I saw a riceball lying on the beach. _That should be harmless enough..._

I took the riceball and looked around to check if Ban was looking. He was fighting with Shido and Kazuki. He must have insulted them, or in Kazuki's case, his school. I quickly popped the riceball into my mouth before anyone noticed what I was doing, and quickly chewed it. It tasted delicious! The sand was like salt, seasoning the riceball. Relief for my hungry and weary soul.

Then, I felt something hard, and I spat it out in disgust. Lying on my hand, was a tiny, baby pearl.

Who says Ban and I don't have any luck with money and girls?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginji-chan! Its dinner time!" I look up happily as a nurse wheeled my meal into my room. I had gotten a massive stomachache due to food poisoning, and both Ban's 2 million yen, as well as mine, had gone to my hosital fees. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that riceball after all. The food poisoning must have been the fault of the pearl. It probably carried a curse with it. Either that, or I am allergic to riceballs.

_Noooooooooo! I love riceballs!_

(Amano Ginji)

**Hey here's a message to all you GetBacker fans out there. There is a GetBackers roleplaying community where you pick a character and roleplay as him/her. (DUH!) Anyway, the characters are given on a first come first serve basis, so go check it out and pick your characters. Yea I wrote this oneshot because of that community. Go see the rules to learn what I'm talking about. Here's the link:**

**infinite-castle. blogspot. com**


End file.
